lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 752
Report #752 Skillset: Psionics Skill: Various Org: Tahtetso Status: Rejected Jan 2012 Furies' Decision: We disagree with the premise that monks should have more damage types in this manner. They are an archetype that uses physical based attacks. Problem: With the addition of damage type resistances and vulnerabilities to denizens, some guilds/archetypes are put at the disadvantage of being restricted to essentially one, while others are flexible enough to at least, typically, avoid in part the worst of a denizen's resistance. This report's purpose is to attempt to address a small part of that through the skill Psiblade. Solution #1: Allow psiblade to strike denizens as psychic damage. Solution #2: Allow biocurrents/lifedrain to convert a portion of the monk's damage to electrical/psychic respectively. Solution #3: A bit more awkward, but more targetted towards the guilds impacted by the problem- allow Krakphet (harmony) to convert a portion of the monk's damage to fire, and let barbs in Ninjakari convert some of the damage to cutting. Player Comments: ---on 1/2 @ 16:35 writes: I can't imagine people would find a case where they would go out bashing with psiblade, but it would be nice to have as a last resort for, well, psymet monks really, as mages can tune their staves, when a denizen is highly resistant to cutting or blunt. ---on 1/6 @ 01:55 writes: Sol. 1 is highly unlikely to go through. The furies have never accepted any reports to add bashing skills to tertiary skillsets. I recomend coming up with an alternative solution. ---on 1/7 @ 17:50 writes: I think this is a neater and less impacting attempt of providing monks with an alternative attack to account for resistances than previous reports. It does also seem fitting with the psionic attacks of the illithoid/kephera denizens of the Undervault. I can however see Iytha's point, and would also be somewhat envious that it would provide mages with yet another choice of damage type should it be approved. ---on 1/7 @ 18:58 writes: Even if this change were to go through, and I stumbled upon a denizen with complete resistance to my staff damage types, I wouldn't use this. Having to wait 6 seconds between attacks would be horrible in hunting. I already hate it in combat. ---on 1/9 @ 04:13 writes: Like Neos, I agree that a 6s psi recovery per attack seems weak (even far weaker than a kata form against full resistances). Pre "harmonic gem" P-blade did something like 300 damage in PVP before resistances. Not sure what it does now. Remember, Shofangi & Nekotai can always punch to convert half of our damage from sharp to blunt. It's Tahtetso and Ninjakari who have blunt weapons and could stand to gain some form of minor damage tuning, and not along acro/psymet lines. As such, I refute this report. ---on 1/11 @ 20:23 writes: It's fine, but seems a bit useless ---on 1/13 @ 19:30 writes: I agree with the above on a few counts. If it's a monk/Tahtetso problem it should be solved for all monks/Tahtetso. I also don't think this will solve much. It's also harmless, be my guest. ---on 1/14 @ 06:04 writes: Solutions 2 and 3 added as of this comment with the goal being to provide a viable solution to the stated problem. ---on 1/14 @ 06:21 writes: I prefer Solution 2. Solution 3 Introduces disparity between Shofangi and Nekotai. ---on 1/24 @ 16:10 writes: Solution 1 is fine but I also don't think it'll be used much. You could make the damage proportionally larger against denizens for its balance time. ---on 1/25 @ 22:21 writes: Solution 2 or 3. Six second attacks in hunting seems like such a bad idea to me. ---on 1/31 @ 23:43 writes: I agree that this is an issue, but I think the solution still lies in ensuring the mob resistances/weaknesses are more equally represented among the common (non-cosmic) damage types. It would take a dozen fixes like this to correct the problems for all classes. Also, I don't think blunt is really so hard off in terms of things that are weak to it anyway, at least, not nearly so bad as some other types.